


Stomachache

by MystifyingFog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sick Castiel, Sickfic, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystifyingFog/pseuds/MystifyingFog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets a stomachache from eating too much Thanksgiving food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomachache

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, Castiel is newly-human in this fic.

"Well, I'm stuffed," Sam spoke up after all three of them finished eating. It was ten o'clock at night, and Sam, Dean, and Castiel had just finished a late Thanksgiving dinner in the bunker. "I'm going to go sleep it off."

Dean stared blankly at his empty plate and lifted a hand up to wave to Sam. Sam left the room, heading for his bedroom. It was then that Castiel spoke up. "Dean, I don't feel well."

"We just ate a huge meal; I don't feel one hundred percent either," Dean replied.

"There is pain in my abdomen," Castiel continued. "What is happening?" Dean looked over at Castiel, who was staring at him with terrified eyes.

"It's just a stomachache, it'll pass," Dean reassured.

"I don't like it," Castiel decided.

"No one does," Dean said. "You should go lie down."

Castiel hesitated before attempting to stand up. When he found that the stomachache got worse, he sat right back down. "It hurts too much."

Dean sighed, stood up, and approached Castiel. "Now, I'm not going to do this all the time. At least our room isn't that far," he began. He crouched down slightly, and placed one arm behind Castiel's back, and the other under his knees. "Wrap your arms around my neck—and hold tight." When Castiel did, Dean slowly picked him up off the chair.

Dean almost instantly regretted his decision to carry Castiel into their room; Castiel was heavy. Well, he almost certainly didn't weigh as much as Dean did, but Castiel still wasn't exactly a light load. So, Dean eyed their bedroom, and walked as fast as he could.

He laid Castiel down on their bed. "There." Dean smiled, and stroked Castiel's cheek before laying a kiss on his forehead. He began to turn and walk out of the room, when Castiel grabbed his arm tightly.

"Don't go," Castiel begged. "Stay with me."

"Hey, hey, I will, I just have to use the bathroom." Castiel let go of his arm, and Dean hurried across the hall to the bathroom. He returned in under three minutes.

Castiel was still awake, but Dean could tell he looked tired. Dean climbed into the bed, next to him, and pulled Castiel close to him, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Go to sleep," Dean coaxed. Castiel settled into Dean's arms, and after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

* * *

Four hours later, Dean was woken up by Castiel scrambling to get out of his grip. He withdrew his arms, and Castiel left the room running. "Cas?" Dean called after him.

Dean got up and tried to follow Castiel's trail. He noticed the bathroom light was on, although the door was open. He walked inside to see Castiel hunched over the toilet, throwing up.

Shutting the door behind him, Dean walked over to Castiel, and crouched next to him. He soothingly rubbed circles in his boyfriend's back. When Castiel determined that he was finished, he collapsed against the wall behind him. Dean sat next to him.

"You okay?" Dean asked.

"That was unpleasant," Castiel replied.

"I know."

Castiel placed his head on Dean's shoulder as Dean wrapped an arm around him. Dean used his other hand to run his fingers through Castiel's mildly sweaty hair. After several minutes of sitting in silence, Dean got up, flushed the toilet, and instructed Castiel to brush his teeth and come back to bed.

Dean was already in bed when Castiel returned. He let Castiel settle back into his arms. Dean was placing a kiss on the top of his head, when he heard Castiel murmur something incoherent. Dean hummed in response, prompting Castiel to repeat what he'd just said.

"I love you."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This was really short and pointless I'm sorry.
> 
> This is also late. I didn't come up with the idea until today. Oh well.


End file.
